Nyo trios catch
by hetalinstucker56
Summary: uggg i need help with chapters updates ...any way hope you enjoy me and my friends sturggles to get the men lol hope you enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

**HEY im so sorry but i have been inactive so i decided i cant figer this shit out im making this till i can if you could i need help with the chapter posting YES SLAP ME OK! we gunna have some smut a little later cassie you will hate me... for a while im sure**

* * *

** 1/18/14 11:30 gym class **

**'**Hi im jacy i dont know why iv decided to write in this thing tho. anyway that's not my problem my problem is that my friends are trying their best to get their crushes while i sit back and watch that cute lil curl and gorges green eyed Italian how ilyanna already has Ludwig. the festibul? What he wont ask me im hiding behind bleachers writing in a book i got for Christmas why would he like a geek that spends her nights raiding on D&D and WOW and cos-plays whenever she has a free weekend but ...i just cant help but think that if i had the smalle-'

"HA FOUND YOU!" ilyanna yelled. Jacy slammed her book shut "H-hey don't do that!" jacy said worried they saw what she wrote. Cassie chuckled "Jacy where you "spying" on boys gym again (Rome) will kill you if he found out" Jacy looked over at the the dark haired Italian talking to his younger sibling and German friend well to Feliciano at least "Jacy if you'er going to do this have a camera." ilyanna said handing her the camera. Cassie face palmed herself " do you really think thats the approach she should use" the bell rung the group of boys separated ilyanna screamed a little as hands hugged her from behind "Und vas are you three up to?" the blond german asked hugging her "L-ludwig you scared me baby you know im jumpy" he chuckled "Ve~Choi" Jacy smiled "well hello you two" Cassie sighed "hello Ludwig Feli" ludwig kissed her and looked over at Jacy "This is the third time this week" Jacy blushed "S-shut up Ludwig" "Ve~ he has a point " the bouncy Italian said. Jacy stood up"Uggg im going to be late i dont need shit from " (XD only people that go to my school will know but to cut it short hes a huge ass whole.) She walked out of the gym.

Jacy watched the clock as it taunted her "Tic tok tic tok" ilyanna and Ludwig where passing notes and Cassie well she trys to keep here work up but this rant has been going on for over 10 minuets ' SHUT UP ALREADY " she thought. She looked at him. Lovino Varges '...why cant this be easy i cant even tell if he likes me ' Jacy thought in her daze in her thoughts "Jacy...Jacy" She snapped her attention to the teacher "hu what" " can you answer the question" Jacy sat there "U-um what was the question " he sighed "and thats why you should pay attention and not lost in you'er thoughts F for participation today" She rolled her eyes and mumbled "Fuck you to" (I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT LOL) he turned around "What was that?" Thats when she noticed lovino was looking at her she started to blush "I-i didnt say anything " he nodded and went back to his lecture.

After about 10 more minuets the last bell went off and the the group of foundly good friends gathered."Kesesese wow Jacy i never thought you would say that to him" Gilbert said. Cassie glared at him " she almost got caught she pulled a stupid stunt" Jacy rolled her eyes "She has a point Jacy" ilyanna scolded. "Hia this was close you know yuo dont want to ruin ant chances of going to the event" Kuki said "Ve~That would be bad." "..." Jacy looked away " i um cant go anyway" Romano seemed more surprised then the others " why the hell not" She stood up i dont really want to talk about it" Jacy gathered her things and walked out of the room.

* * *

**i think this is going great ...WHOOP im finding this going to be much fun next chapter Cassie *Smirks* and dont forget the lovely Germans girl ... 3 roma is mine and i aint going to the festible ether SMUT WHOOP WHOPP lolXD now this is where i go read some doujinshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**i did it i know what to do hmmmmhmmmm boom im so smart any way dizz here you go :3**

* * *

"uggg i hate this school i hate the teachers only liable thing is my friends..." Jacy sat on the roof waiting for dizzy or dizz in her case this was like a hang out for her friends. The door swung open '...good thing i wasn't waiting their' She thought. dizz panted "sorry im late i got caught up in some shit." "Yo its alright i wasn't waiting long" she sighed and put her hand on her hip "Well still im late" she walked over to the rail where she stood " so why arent you going tomorrow" she looked over "i just dont want to go" she sighed "is it cuz of Romano..." Jacy was looking at the the Italian brothers walk to the dorms on the other side of the court yard and sighed "Partly i just dont want to go as friends " she smirked "Are you going with Matthew" She blushed "and Alfred he still cant believe his little brother has a girlfriend" "...He needs to stop stuffing burgers down his throat to relise it ... im guessing Arthur is coming too" she nodded "most likely" Jacy jumped as Lovino looked up at her "ekk" Dizzy chuckled as she fell on her ass "Haaa its that bad" Jacy blushed "S-shut up!" ilyanna and Cassie walked up on to the roof "Whats going on sorry Gilbert held us up" Jacy was still blushing and shook her head "N-Nothing"

**Right after Jacy left**

"oh roma why where you so angry about in" Antonio asked " Bastardo get the hell off me come on frattelo lets go" he said grabbing his younger brothers arm and dragging him out " "good you got him out " Gilbert said. "So what exactly did we need both to leave" Cassie asked looking at Gilbert "Well those two are two peas in a pod i was thinking of ways too get them together" He said Ivan stepped forward "Da! I agree " Ilyanna held up a book. "this might help she was writing in it this morning " she said winking.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jacy yelled ilyanna chuckled "droped your book off ...to lovino..." Cassie and dizz held her back "IF I EVER!" she yelled " i told you it was a bad idea Ilyanna!" Cassie said "let me go" Cassie cautiously let her go " i cant believe you" dizzy tried to calm her down she sighed "im not angry ... im scared..."Cassie looked at her "its alright i mean im still scared to talk to russia ...i blush to much" she hung her head down "yeah ...im going to go see you at the dorm Cassie dizz."She walked out (...shes on a roof lol).

* * *

**sorry its short my friends wanted to read it alot so MOREMORE lol Happy know smut next chapter loland i dont know how to go on with the other one ... sorry**


End file.
